Both Sides Now
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: A songfic about Dr. Drakken and Shego...It's also a story line. It's basically about their daughter. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to make this a songfic and a story. I hope it makes sense. Enjoy..**

* * *

**(1.) Both Sides Now - Joni Mitchel**

She glanced down to look at the thing she cared most about in the whole entire world for the last time. She reached to pick her up, but didn't, in worry that if she has any contact with her, it may make her stay. The room was dark. The only light that appeared was the light of the moon. Tears ran down her face, and she rarely cried.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, caressing her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I wish you...It's not you." Shego rolled her eyes, wiping the tears off her face. "I can't believe I'm giving you the 'it's not you, it's me' speech," she sniffed. "But it really isn't. I hope you know that, I really hope you do, darling. I hope you do." She smiled as she heard the breaths of her daughter. "You're so, so beautiful," she said as a tear ran down her cheeks, dropping onto the edge of the cradle. "You have to understand, I'm...well, I'm me. I'm not fit to be a mother. You have to understand. You got to understand. I wont be much help for you in the future. I'm doing this for your own good." She placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead before heading out the door, "I love you. I honestly, honestly love you, baby girl."

**(2.) Glory Days - Bruce Springsteen**

He woke up quite annoyed, a loud noise echoed in his room, that was clearly coming from the living room. Dr. Drakken tiredly got up from his bed and went to investigate the noise. As he got out into the hallway, he could clearly hear that it was singing.

_'Looks like Lucy found the radio again,'_ he smirked as he walked into the living room.

His eyes approached the sight of his daughter dancing on the couch with a hair brush in her hand, using it as a microphone.

"Glory days! Well, they'll pass you by, Glory days!" She sung along to the radio. Noticing her dad, she waved him over to join her. "Come on, dad! The best of Springsteen is playing!"

Her long, thick black hair was all around her face in messy curls as she pranced around in her over sized shirt. He smiled at her and realized how much she _was_ the Glory Days. In so, so many ways his daughter was her mother. When she was angry, she'd get this look that read Shego all over. She would yell at him and attempt to runaway or hide in her room...but always come back to him. _'Let's just hope she isn't totally like her mother,'_ he frowned, before toughening up and joining his daughter.

**(3.) Every Breath You Take - The Police**

Shego took everything that had anything about her when she left, so it surprised him when his daughter came running to him with a photo she found in the back of his closet. It was a black and white photo of his daughter as a baby with a woman's hand placed on her bare belly. And he would be lying if he didn't love the smile on her face when he explained to her that the hand of the woman was her mother. And she could hardly contain herself when he told her she could keep it after he caught her so many times looking at the photo.

It was so little of her mother, yet it was so much. This photo proved, as she examined, that her mother had right hand...and painted her finger nails, the right side anyway. The photo told her that her mother was young, noticing she didn't have any wrinkles on her arm or hand. And that she was skinny, or her arm was. Her hands were small, and seemed - looked - so gentle from how she placed her hand on the belly of her daughter, holding her up, making her safe.

**(4.) Stand by Me - Ben E. King**

"You shouldn't be out here," he told her once he noticed she was standing by the doorway.

"Who are these people," she asked, noticing a red-haired woman and foolish looking man with blonde hair standing by her father.

"You shouldn't be out here," Dr. Drakken repeated. "Go back to bed," he commanded before turning towards his guests.

"Please, Drakken, we need you," the red-haired woman begged. "You've said it yourself you should have gone green years ago. You haven't used your power in years. It's time help us."

"I don't know if I have that pow-" Before he finished his sentence a vine grew out of his neck.

"Dad?" She looked at her father in confusion, he looked at her in disappointment.

"Drakken, you saved the world once," the red-haired woman explained, "Do it one more time. Please, we need you."

"I can't," he said as he looked down at his daughter.

"Do it," his daughter told him, taking his hand.

"I can't," Dr. Drakken said once more, "What about you?"

"She can come too," the blonde one announced. "We're just going in outer space."

"Outer space?" She cheered. "Dad, we gotta go now! It's space for Pete's sake!"

**(5.) When You Were Mine - Cyndi Lauper**

"Several people are coming to outer space with us," Kim Possible told Dr. Drakken as they walked to the space port. "Scientist, engineers, and even some ex villains."

"What?"

"Well, not the evil, evil ones," she added.

"I was one of the evil, evil ones," Drakken defended angrily.

"Same old Drakken," Kim sighed. "Your daughter is in the other room getting ready for going into space." She paused and looked in the window where Ron was helping Drakken's daughter get ready. "This might seem...but I can't help but think that your daughter looks like-"

"-Shego," Dr. Drakken said awkwardly as he noticed the woman walking near him.

"Dr...Dr. D," Shego responded. "What...why are you here?"

"I have to go somewhere," Kim Possible announced, quickly leaving the two.

"...So, what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Traveling," Shego answered. "Paris, UK, you know the places I'm banned from. You?"

"Home," he told her.

She nodded her head uncomfortably and was avoiding eye contact from his black eyes.

"Dad," his daughter came running up to him. "I'm ready for space!"

"Oh, good," he faked a smile as he picked her up.

The young girl turned to Shego, "Are you going up to space too?" Shego nodded her head yes. The young girl noticed the older woman as she lifted her arm up to rub the back of her neck, looking away uncomfortably. Finally, the older woman walked off without saying goodbye or telling them where she was going. "That lady was very pretty," she told her father.

"Yes...yes, she is."

* * *

**I hope it made sense...If you like this, I'll make the next chapter. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(6.) Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N' Roses**

_"..Push.." someone said, but Shego didn't really care what they were saying to her, she just wanted that thing out. Now._

_She screamed in pain, startling the doctors with an occasional, but uncontrollable, plasma attack to the wall. The doctors kept repeating the words "Push", until finally, a whine of a little one filled the room and Shego sighed in relief, happy that it was over._

_"It's a girl," a doctor spoke as he cleaned the baby off. After he finished cleaning the baby off, the doctor handed her over to Shego, who hesitantly took her daughter._

_"..How do I look," she asked one of the nurses as she nervously cradled the baby in her arms._

_"Like a new mom," the nurse answered._

_The baby began to softly whine and Shego looked at the nurses and doctors for guidance. "We'll leave you two alone," one of them told her as they began to leave the room._

_She kept hold of the baby as she began to calm down. "..So, you're finally here," Shego talked to her child. The baby opened her eyes and looked up at Shego, making her heart melt. She had her father's eyes, and a little fuzz of black hair on the top of her head. Shego kissed the top of her child's head as a knock was heard from the doorway._

_"The doctor said I could come in now," Drakken explained. "Is that okay?" Shego nodded her head softly before he entered the room, taking a seat next to Shego. "Is this..." he looked at the child. "Can I hold her?" __Shego carefully handed him the baby. "She's beautiful," he commented as he gazed at his child._

_"I never thought I could love something so much," Shego said, stroking the baby's head._

"Lift off in 5, 4, 3, 2," the intercom spoke, interrupting Shego's thoughts. "1," the ship began to accelerate in the air and soon they we're in the air.

"..Dad," Shego turned to the voice, "What's space like?"

"It's dark," Dr. Drakken told her with a smile.

**(7.) Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen**

"Dad," she spoke as her father helped her unbuckle her seat belt once the passengers were free to roam the ship. He looked into her eyes, paying full attention, waiting for her to speak again.

"..So, did my mom.." she began, trying to think her words out carefully, "What happened to her?"

Shego, who was eavesdropping on them, quickly looked away once Drakken turned to her, "Can we not talk about it," he said, looking back at his daughter.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it," the blue man answered irritated.

"We never talk about it," his daughter cried out angrily as the people on the rocket stared.

"You know why we never talk about it," Dr. Drakken screamed. "Because of you! It's your fault she's gone!" His daughter sunk down in her seat. "If you hadn't scared her off, she'd be here with me! And we'd all be happy, like before.." He breathed his words. She stood there in shock, her eyes glassy with confusion and hurt. He let out a huge sigh, "..I'm sorry," he told her calmly. "I didn't mean that.. I'm tired," Drakken began to explain, reaching out for his daughter.

She pulled away from him, shaking her head no. There are some things that shouldn't be said, this was one of them. As he tried to comfort her, she quickly ran out of the room. Drakken smacked his forehead and sat back down, he then noticed the room was silent. He glanced up to see everyone staring at him, then quickly went on with their business once he stared back.

**(8.) Darkness on the Edge of Town - Bruce Springsteen**

The young girl sat in the corner, alone, of some part of the rocket. There were glowing buttons that she knew weren't meant to be messed with. She didn't cry, and she didn't want to cry. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She knew her father didn't mean to say those words, but she also knew he was being honest with her. I guess it's okay to be honest, but maybe he was being a little too honest.

A knock on a wall beside her interrupted her thoughts, but she didn't look up. She heard the person shuffling around, assuming it was her father she told the person to, "Go away.."

"..I just wanted to make sure you were.." the person stuttered. This was not her father.

She glanced up at the person, "I thought you were someone else... sorry." The person slowly got on the floor next to her. "Where's my dad?" She asked, looking around.

"He's back in the other room getting ready to go out in space," the person answered.

"You don't need to be here," she replied angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," the person announced.

Another knock was heard, "Shego," that red-headed girl from before entered the room. The stranger looked up at Kim Possible. "We need to get ready."

Shego got up to leave, "Good luck on your mission," the girl told Shego as she walked out. "..Mom," she quietly added once she knew Shego was completely out of sight.

* * *

**I think I'll end this chapter here. Review please.**


End file.
